


Throwback Thursday

by Dreamer_girl11



Series: Martasha oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Throwback, athletic maria hill, baby maria hill - Freeform, canadian baby hill, nerd maria hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_girl11/pseuds/Dreamer_girl11
Summary: Natasha finds some pictures from Maria's childhood.





	Throwback Thursday

Throwback Thursday

After yet another rough and tiring day can you really blame Maria for just wanting to go home and sleep or just lay around and watch Netflix, but instead when she walks up to her apartment door she notices that the lock to her door has been immensely tampered with. Maria follows her first instinct to draw her gun and cautiously enter the apartment, and ready for any type of intruder. She slowly pushes the front door open with her gun but quickly relaxes and lets out a huge sigh when she notices a familiar red head that on some occasions calls her girlfriend. This was one of the last things she was expecting to see when she came home this evening, because Natasha was previously sent deep undercover four months ago and wasn’t expected back for another 6 months. Natasha looked over her shoulder to see the brunette come home and just gave her a silent smile.  
  
“Nat, you aren’t supposed to back for another half year, what happened?” Maria asked.  
  
“Hill I never knew you were such a geek in high school, if I would’ve known I don’t think I could ever go on another date with you” Natasha spoke, without answered Maria’s question.  
  
Maria was quite confused as to what the Black Widow was referring to, but when she walked to join Natasha on her couch she saw all the old school photos and embarrassing photographs that she hid from her youth. This surprised Maria, even though Natasha is a world-famous spy and assassin, Maria was sure to hid them where no one were to ever find them. They were hidden in a storage under the name of her childhood friend who was relatively off the grid, just some normal suburban mom now.  
  
“uh so you were busy today, these photos were never to see sunlight again.” Maria sighed.  
  
“Tessa was nice and sweet, and also didn’t know that you like girls, guess you don’t stay in touch anymore.” The red head said with a small smirk.  
  
“You went all the way to Vancouver just to find these photos, and didn’t even come see me first… I am a bit insulted.” Maria laughed to herself.  
  
“but look what gold I found- you were straight in high school!!!” Natasha laughed while waving a photo of Maria and her high school boyfriend, Thomas.  
  
“laugh all you want but you know what my sexual interests are at the end of the day” Maria said before giving Natasha a quick peck on the lips then proceeding to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. If Natasha was going to keep digging into her childhood she would need at least two glasses of wine.  
  
For the rest of the night the two of them laughed at Maria’s younger self, Maria had finally accepted the humiliation of her childhood after she realised that Natasha mostly enjoyed look at embarrassing memories from her youth because the assassin herself didn’t really have a childhood due to the redroom. For hours they laughed at Maria’s choices in wardrobe, hairstyles, her choice in activities and overall at the fact that Maria was once a dirty blond, with thin rimmed, big lensed glasses, and braces. Every few minutes they would come across a photo of Maria doing something Natasha would never have thought that Maria would do like a spelling bee, or decathlon, and doing stereotypical Canadian things that Natasha didn’t understand like street hockey, or curling, or making funny poses at Canadian Landmarks. Sometime along the journey of Maria’s life starting at infancy. Maria started showcasing and explaining what was going on in the photos. She was flipping through the photos and the next one was Maria at her parents funeral when she was 5 years old, and the room went silent. This was one of the not so great memories that the photos brought, Maria just silently lipped to the next photo. Natasha understood that it was a touchy subject, Maria had never spoken about her parents before, so instead of urging her to talk she just wrapped her arm around the brunette and pulled her body closer so they could cuddle while they continued through the photos.  
  
“Oh my GOD you played field hockey in high school, that is so hot” Natasha laughed to break the previous silence. Maria nodded and smiled, “uh yeah I did, I was the top scorer actually”  
  
“ Well you could put that outfit on any day and score on me” Natasha winked, and Maria leaned into connect their lips in a short but passionate make out session.  
  
“For your body I would do anything” Maria joked. Suddenly the silence and sadness that filled the room before was gone and the conversation carried on with a lighter and more humourful tone.  
  
Now they were laughing over all the dumb Halloween costumes that filled Maria’s past, which included a cowgirl, a scarecrow, a Dalmatian, Princess Leia and some other memorable costumes. The two girls continued to look through photos until the late night hours and Natasha joked her on about every photo they came across, when they reached most of the sports pictures Natasha mostly made comments on how hot Maria looked in her uniform or about her skinnier and less toned body showing through. Natasha’s favourite photos were set aside and Natasha joked about them being framed but that was highly unlikely. The favourites consisted of Maria in a cowgirl costume for Halloween, her celebrating after a field hockey goal, Maria deep in thought during a spelling bee and a photo of her playing softball; Natasha commented on how it was amazing that no one knew she was gay because it seems so obvious with her playing softball.  
  
By the end of the night the two of them were cuddling in bed and catching up from the four months they had been apart. It was mostly Maria describing things that Liho had done or dumb things she caught the other avengers doing, including her accidentally walking into a supply closet where Wanda and Vision were heavily making out. Once the conversation had started to fade they lay there relaxing in the silence, that’s when Maria asked Natasha again, “Why did you come early, Nat?”  
  
There was a long pause before Natasha whispered, “Do you not want me here?” with a sly half-asleep kind of grin.  
  
“Nat I just want to make sure your doing your jo-“ but Maria was cut off by the red head  
  
“The junior agent I was tasked with blew our cover and we fought our way out, but I don’t want to get into it so instead of you being Commander Hill, be my field hockey top scoring girlfriend, Mia Christina Hill.”  
  
And although Natasha said the last part in a bit of a harsh tone Maria nodded and understood. She tightened her grip around the red heads waist and gave her a kiss on her forehead before snuggling as close as physically possibly and drifting of to sleep. But before she fell asleep she whispered, “I missed you and your snuggles”.

**Author's Note:**

> please give feed back and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
